I must change - Partea 1
by Minatoswaifu
Summary: I must change Sakura's POV : Acel moment oribil cand nu ai putut dormi toata noaptea dar reusesti in sfarsit sa adormi pe la 4-5 iar la 5.30 iti suna alarma . Cam asta mi se intampla mie seara de seara . Pur si simplu stau si ma gandesc la toti . La mine , la Naruto dar mai ales la Sasuke-kun ... de cand a plecat ma simt singura . Chiar daca nu sunt . Eh , in sfarsit m-am dat jos
1. Chapter 1

**I must change**

_Sakura's POV : _

Acel moment oribil cand nu ai putut dormi toata noaptea dar reusesti in sfarsit sa adormi pe la 4-5 iar la 5.30 iti suna alarma . Cam asta mi se intampla mie seara de seara . Pur si simplu stau si ma gandesc la toti . La mine , la Naruto dar mai ales la Sasuke-kun ... de cand a plecat ma simt singura . Chiar daca nu sunt . Eh , in sfarsit m-am dat jos din pat . Too-san si Kaa-san nu erau acasa , ca de obicei .

Mananc apoi ma schimb si ca in orice zi , ma duc sa vad ce face Tsunade-sama .

" Konichiwa Tsunade-sama ! " Spun eu zambind .

" Sakura ! Ce mai faci ? "

" Eh , nu prea bine ... "

" Din nou ? De ce nu dormi ? "

" Asta e deja o poveste veche ... vreau sa va intreb despre razboi ... ce se va intampla ? "

" Nimic special ... doar o alianta shinobi "

" Si nu e nimic special in asta ? "

" Eh , depinde cum vrei sa o iei ... "

" Dar Naruto ? Ce se va intampla cu el ? "

" Nu-ti face griji ... el va fi in siguranta . In doar cateva zile se va indrepta spre Tara Norilor ... acolo este o insula in forma de testoasa . Acolo va sta pe timp de razboi ... "

" Si chiar credeti ca Naruto o sa poata sta acolo pe TOT TIMPUL razboiului ? "

" Nu ... nu cred . De asta sunt si putin stresata . Daca nu va sta acolo Raikage-le o va lua razna ... Oh , da ! Sa nu cumva sa-i spui lui Naruto despre razboi ! Nu trebuie sa afle ! "

" Bine ! "

Plec din biroul lui Tsunade-sama si ma duc sa ma plimb prin sat . Dar dintr-o data am simtit o briza . M-am oprit si m-am uitat spre cer apoi m-am uitat in spate . Nu era nimic , dar acea briza mi-a adus o nostalgie , asa ca m-am dus la locul unde Kakashi-sensei ne-a pus sa-i luam clopoteii .

Atat de multe amintiri ...' echipa 7 '... ce bine suna pe atunci ... acum e cam destramata si in loc de 3 suntem cam 4 si daca l-am pune si pe Sasuke-kun , 5 . Am zambit dintr-o data gandindu-ma la cat de bine ne distram si la cat de frumoase erau vremurile acelea .

Dupa ce am vizitat acel loc , m-am indreptat spre locul unde noi 3 il asteptam pe Kakashi-sensei . El era mereu asa de tacut , spre deosebire de mine si Naruto . Am zambit din nou apoi m-am dus la padurea in care am dar examenul chiunin .

Acolo o briza , de data asta foarte rece , a trecut pe langa mine . Ei bine , cand am vazut acel loc nu m-am mai putut abtine . Am izbucnit in plans apoi am lovit cu pumnul poarta pe care Sasuke-kun , Naruto si cu mine am intrat . Dupa ce am lovit-o am pus mana usor pe ea apoi m-am intors cu spatele si m-am sprijinit de ea . In cateva secunde eram pe jos , ghemuita , plangand din cauza tuturor amintirilor rele pe care aceasta padure mi le-a dat .

De ce trebuia ca Orochimaru sa-l vrea chiar pe Sasuke-kun ? De ce nu a vrut un Hyuga sau pe oricine altcineva ... ? De ce ? Toate intrebarile astea mi le pun de cand acel incident s-a intamplat dar simt ca nimeni nu vrea sa-mi dea un raspuns ... sau ca nu exista unul .

Am auzit niste pasi , asa ca am ridicat capul si m-am uitat cine era . Era Sasuke-kun ... dar nu putea fi adevarat ... desi parea .

" Sakura ... "

" Sasuke ? "

M-am ridicat , mi-am sters lacrimile si am incercat sa ma apropi . El zambea , de parca era fericit sa ma vada . Asa ca am zambit si eu si am inceput sa alerg spre el . Cand am ajuns in dreptul lui , fata lui s-a transformat in fata oribila a lui Orochimaru . De furie , am lovit 'iluzia' iar aceasta s-a transformat in niste serpi , care nici ei nu erau adevarati .

M-am uitat spre cer si am soptit :

" Sasuke ... de ce ? De ce nu vrei sa te intorci la noi ? De ce a trebuit sa alegi calea razbunarii ? De ce Orochimaru te-a ales pe tine ? De ce nici eu , nici Naruto nu te-am putut opri ? De ce ? ... De ce ? ... ? "

Spunand aceste vorbe , lacrimile au aparut din nou pe fata mea . Mai ales acum ca Naruto pleaca ... eu ce o sa fac ? Cu cine o sa vorbesc ? M-am ridicat si mi-am sters lacrimile apoi m-am dus la iesirea satului , pentru a sta pe banca .


	2. Chapter 2

**I must change**

_Sakura's POV :_

Chiar nu stiu ce se intampla cu mine astazi ... m-am dus chiar la locul unde am incercat sa-l opresc pe Sasuke-kun . Asa ca iar am lasat capul in jos .

" Sakuraa-chaan ! " Am auzit vocea celui care ma intelege intr-adevar , Naruto .

" Naruto ! " Am strigat

" Hei Sakura-chan ! Ce faci aici 'dattebayo ? "

" Eh , ma gandeam la razb- ... razbunarea pe care a ales-o Sasuke-kun "

Pfiuuu ... era cat pe aci sa-i spun lui Naruto despre razboi .

" Hehe .. ce-ti veni asa dintr-o data 'dattebayo ? "

" Nu stiu ... cateodata stau si ma gandesc la echipa 7 , cea care era acum vreo 3 ani ... "

" Sakura-chan ... tu chiar esti deprimata ... ce s-a intamplat 'dattebayo ? "

" Naruto ... "

" Da ... "

" Nu-i asa ca tu ma intelegi ? "

" Cu siguranta ... "

" Si Naruto ... ? "

" Da ? "

" Nu-i asa ca pot sa vorbesc cu tine atunci cand sunt deprimata ? "

" Normal ca poti Sakura-chan ! Sti doar ca poti conta pe mine pentru orice " Spune Naruto zambind .

" Naruto ... ? "

" Da ? "

" Multumesc ! " Spun eu ridicand in sfarsit capul si zambesc .

" Sakura-chan ... tu ai plans ? "

" Nu conteaza acum ... " Spun eu stergandu-ma din nou pe langa ochi . " Am auzit ca vei pleca in Tara Norilor ? "

" Da daa ! Acolo ma voi antrena ca sa fiu mai puternic 'dattebayo ! Doar asa il voi putea aduce pe Sasuke inapoi ... ti-am promis asta , nu-i asa ? "

Cuvintele lui mi-au adus inca un zambet pe fata mea posomorata . " Asta e super ! Si stiu ca mi-ai promis ... cum as putea uita ? "

Naruto zambeste . " Cu cine te vei antrena ? "

" Pai ... inca nu stiu dar Marele Profet de pe muntele Myoboku mi-a spus ca o caracatita ma va indrepta spre calea cea buna sau ceva de genu' 'dattebayo ! Deci cred ca o caracatita ... "

Am izbucnit in ras . " O caracatita ? Pe bune ? "

" Hai mai Sakura-chan ... probabil o fi puternica "

Am inceput sa rad si mai tare . " O caracatita puternica ? "

" Sakura-chan , Sakura-chann ! Nu mai rade ! Sakura-chan ! "

" Naruto ... "

" Da da .. "

" Arigato ... multumesc mult ! " Spun eu imbratisandu-l pe Naruto . Naruto s-a inrosit dar totusi a spus : " Sakura-chan ... ? De ce imi multumesti ? "

" Pentru ca tu mereu esti aici pentru mine si ma faci sa rad ... sincer acum cateva minute credeam ca nimeni si nimic nu ma va putea face sa rad , sau nici macar sa zambesc , astazi . Dar m-am inselat ... mereu va fi un blond prostut care ma va face sa rad si sa zambesc ! "

" Hehe ! Nu trebuie sa-mi multumesti ... pana la urma sunt singurul care te intelege cu adevarat ... "

" Si cand o sa pleci ? "

" Nu stiu ... maine sau poimaine ... "

" Aham ... "

" Ce e ? De ce ai devenit trista din nou 'dattebayo ? O sa-ti lipsesccc ? "

Ma intorc la Naruto si ii dau un pumn in cap . " Asta inseamna ca nu ? "

Ne-am ridicat de acolo si ne-am indreptat spre sat .

" Sakura-chan ... vrei sa mergem la Ichiraku 'dattebayo ? "

" Mersi Naruto dar nu mi-e foame acum ... "

" Ok ... pai eu raman aici ... ne vedem mai incolo atunci "

" Da da ! "

Mergeam pe langa magazine , cand aud o voce .

" Sakura ... " Spune cineva in soapta . Ma uit peste tot sa vad cine m-a strigat si i-am vazut chipul lui Sasuke-kun .

" Sasuke-kun ... ? " Am spus apropiindu-ma dar cand am vrut sa-l ating , iluzia s-a transformat in ceea ce era cu adevarat , un vanzator .

" Ummm ... ma scuzati ... doriti ceva ? "

" Huh ? ... nu ... nu , multumesc . "

Ce e cu mine ? De ce il tot vad pe Sasuke-kun ... ? Probabil e un semn ? ...

Crezand ca sunt obosita , m-am dus acasa pentru a ma odihni . Nu era nimeni acasa , normal , asa ca m-am descaltat si m-am aruncat in pat .


	3. Chapter 3

**I must change**

_Sakura's POV :_

_" Sasuke-kuuunn ! Opreste-teeee ! " Am spus atunci cand Sasuke-kun voia sa-l omoare si pe Naruto dupa ceea ce i-a facut lui Kakashi-sensei . _

_" Sakura ... sti doar ca esti urmatoarea ... " _

_" Sasuke ... " Spun eu incepand sa plang . " Sasuke ... unde e cel pe care-l stiam ? " _

_" Sakura-chan ... tu nu vei muri ... " Spune Naruto incet si cu o voce 'dureroasa' _

_" Naruto ... " _

_" Ce tot spui acolo dobitocule ? Toti veti muri ... tot satul Konoha ... si acum ca te-am distrus pe tine ... nu exista niciun erou care poate salva acel sat idiot ! " _

_" Sakura-chan e puternica , dobitocule ... ! Si stiu ca ea te va opri cumva ... eu sunt fericit ... ma pot duce acolo unde cineva ma asteapta ... " _

_" Naruto ... ce-ce vrei sa spui ? " _

_" Acolo sunt parintii mei si maestrul meu ... acolo ma voi simti bine ... si pentru prima oara voi fi cu familia ... asa ca hai ! Grabeste-te si omoara-ma ! Dar dupa ceva timp sa ai grija de Kurama ... sigur va invia " _

_" Naruto ... Kakashi-sensei ... Sasuke , ce naiba se intampla cu tine ? Eu nu stiu ce e acest 'adevar despre Itachi' dar stiu ca razbunarea pe care tu o alegi DE FIECARE DATA nu este buna ! Naruto cum a putut rezista fara sa se razbune- " _

_" Naruto e slab ! Naruto e altfel ... nu ma compara pe mine cu Naruto ! " _

_" Ai dreptate ! Nu am de ce sa compar un gunoi cu cineva care merita toate laudele ! " _

_" Sasuke ! Stiu ca ma vei omori dar vreau sa-ti spun ceva ... dupa ce vei 'distruge' satul ... se va reconstrui si chiar daca omori toti oamenii alti oameni din alte sate vor veni in Konoha ... la urma urmei satul va fi din nou populat ... visul meu ... visul meu se va stinge aici ... macar cineva din familie a reusit sa-si implineasca visul ... heh , nu mereu primim ceea ce vrem , nu-i asa ? " _

_" Naruto ... " Spun eu plangand din ce in ce mai tare . _

_" Naruto ... nu ma poti opri acum ... acum ... chiar daca de lovesc tu vei muri ... si ce tot vorbesti acolo de familie ... parca tu nu aveai familie ! " _

_" Fiecare are o familie , Sasuke ... asa cum tu si Sakura-chan aveti o familie si eu am una ... un tata puternic si o mama la fel de puternica ... " _

_" Si ce vrei sa spui cu visul ? ... " _

_" Tata ... tata visa sa devina Hokage ... si s-a intamplat ... " _

_" Na-Naruto ... cine e tatal tau ? " Spun eu confuza _

_" Yondaime Hokage , Namikaze Minato ... Fulgerul Galben al Konohai ... " _

_" Heh , ai reusit sa-l faci de rusine ... saracul ... el era asa de inteligent si fiul sau este un prost ... " _

_Eram socata ... nu ma gandeam niciodata la asa ceva ... dar pentru ca Sasuke-kun ma infuria din ce in ce mai mult , mi-am scos un kunai cu otrava si mi-am pregatit pumnul . Am inceput sa alerg spre Sasuke ._

_" Nu ai dreptul sa vorbesti asa despre insusi fiul lui Yondaime ! " _

_Sasuke a zambit iar cand voiam sa-i dau un pumn el a facut Chidori . _

_" Sakura-chan ! " _

M-am trezit foarte repede . Da , a fost un vis ... pfiuu ... am rasuflat usurata . Eram transpirata si inima imi batea foarte tare . M-am dat jos din pat , iar in bucatarie erau Kaa-san si Too-san .

" Kaa-san ?! Too-san ?! Ce faceti ? "

" Sakura ... nu te bucura foarte tare ... plecam in cateva ore ... "

" Ah , ma gandeam eu .. "

" Vreau sa te intreb ceva ... " Spune Kaa-san

" Huh ? "

" Cine e Sasuke ? Si Naruto ? Si ce tot ziceai de Yondaime si tot felul de chestii ciudate ? Esti bine , Saku ? "

" Sasuke-kun ... nu e nimeni Kaa-san " Spun eu foarte trista . " Iar Naruto ... Naruto este colegul meu de echipa ... iar de Yondaime ... nu stiu sigura daca este adevarat deci mai bine nu spun ... "

" Cum asa de Sasuke nu e nimeni ? Atunci de ce ii spui "-kun" ? "

" Nu-nu conteaza Kaa-san ... " Spun eu cu lacrimi in ochi

" Saku ... esti bine ? " Spune Too-san . " Spune-ne ! Cine e Sasuke ? " Spune Too-san cu un ton ridicat . Sincer , asta m-a deranjat asa ca am luat o sticla de apa de pe masa si am zdrobit-o .

" Ce va intereseaza ? Ati venit dupa o gramada de timp acasa si vreti sa stiti totul ? " Incep eu sa strig la parintii mei . " Daca va intereseaza de ce nu stati acasa ? De ce nu stati cu mine ? De ce nu vreti sa imi cunoasteti prietenii ? Chiar daca sunteti parintii mei , nu stiti ABSOLUT NIMIC despre mine ! Si hai , ce stati asa de mult ? Nu aveti alte misiuni mai importante decat fiica voastra ? "

Cu asta am inceput din nou sa plang si m-am dus la mine in camera . La usa camerei s-a auzit un ciocanit .

" Lasa-ma ! "

" Sakura ... "

" Nu Kaa-san ! "

" Bine , dar sa sti ca tot intru ... "

Pana la urma , Kaa-san a intrat .

" Sakura ... noi nu stiam ca asta simti ... si oricat de mult am vrea sa stam mai mult cu tine ... nu putem ... de aceea vrem sa stim ce ti se intampla ... nu vrem ca cineva sa-ti faca rau in timpul cand noi suntem plecati ... "

" Da Kaa-san ... dar voi sunteti plecati mai tot timpul ... "

" Uite Sakura ... tu esti o fata frumoasa si puternica ... multi baieti probabil se dau la tine ... noi nu vrem sa suferi din cauza unui baiat . Si atunci cand tot murmurai numele acelui baiat , am crezut ca el ti-a facut ceva rau ... "

" Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun e cel cu parul brunet din acea poza " Spun eu aratandu-i mamei poza noastra de echipa . " La examenul chiunnin de acum vreo 3 ani , Orochimaru a pus un semn blestemat pe gatul lui . Acel semn i-a dat mai multa putere iar asta l-a facut sa-si aduca aminte de ce a vrut sa devina ninja , ca sa isi razbune clanul si sa-l omoare pe fratele sau . Dupa ceva timp , Sasuke a parasit satul ... si eu si Naruto am incercat din rasputeri sa-l aducem inapoi dar nu am putut nici pana acum . Iar acum dupa ce a facut ce si-a dorit , a aflat nu stiu ce adevar despre fratele lui si vrea sa distruga satul Konoha . S-a aliat cu o banda de criminali S si liderul lor ne-a declarat razboi . "

" Din ce clan e ? "

" Uchiha ... "

" Oh da , stiu ca , clanul Uchiha a fost omorat acum ceva timp ... a aflat de cine ? "

" Da .. de fratele sau . "

" Ohh ... Sakura ... imi pare rau pentru prietenul vostru ... sper sa puteti sa-i opriti aceasta idee nebuneasca ... dar mi se pare ca l-am intalnit o data cand cautam una din ascunzatorile lui Orochimaru ... este inalt , brunet , o camasa alba , ceva mov pe la brau si niste pantaloni negri . "

" Da ! El e ... "

" Oh , dar este un tip asa de aratos ... pacat de el ... "

M-am inrosit un pic cand am auzit parerea mamei despre Sasuke-kun .

" Sakura .. ? Nu-mi spune ca-l placi .. "

" Nici nu mai stiu ... "

" Mebuki ... tebuie sa plecam ! "

" Sakura ... ai grija de tine , te rog ! "

" O sa am ... dar Kaa-san ... "

" Huh ? "

" Pot sa va conduc pana la iesirea din sat ? "

" Oh , sigur draga mea ! "

Am coborat jos si mergeam spre iesirea din sat cand am auzit o voce .

" Sakuraaa-chaann ! "

Ne-am intors toti trei . Era Naruto , normal .

" Naruto ! " Spun eu zambind

" Sakura-chan ? Cine sunt ei ? "

" Ei sunt parintii mei , Naruto ! "

" Oh , incantat 'dattebayo ! "

" Deci tu esti Naruto ! Ma bucur sa te cunosc sa sti ! " Spune Kaa-san .

" Naruto ... hmm .. tu semeni cu cineva , dar nu-mi dau seama cu cine . Oricum , ma bucur sa te cunosc . " Spune Too-san

" Cu cine ? Cu cine ? "

" Parca cu Yondaime ... dar nu stiu ... "

" Pai se poate 'dattebayo ! El e Too-san ! "

Eu , Kaa-san si Too-san am facut ochii mari .

" Tu esti fiul lui Minato ? " Spune Too-san .

" Da da ! "

" Inseamna ca esti puternic ... deci fiica mea e pe maini bune ! "

" Da ! Fiica voastra va fi in siguranta mereu 'dattebayo ! Promit ! "

Too-san si Kaa-san au zambit . Naruto a venit cu noi pana la iesire apoi ne-am intors inapoi in sat .

" Naruto .. e adevarat ce le-ai spus parintilor mei ? "

" Ce ? "

" Chestia cu Yondaime ... "

" Da da ! El e Too-san ! " Spune Naruto cu un zambet mare pe fata .

" Woah ... este exact ca in visul meu ... "

" Ce ? "

" Nimic .. nimic .. "


	4. Chapter 4

**I must change**

_Sakura's POV : _

M-am dus la Tsunade-sama pentru ca ma chemase .

" Tsunade-sama ! Ce s-a intamplat ? "

" Sakura Haruno ! Vreau sa te duci cu Yamanaka Ino si Akimichi Chouji sa luati plante medicinale ! Trebuie sa ne pregatim pentru stiti voi ce .. "

" Pentru raz- " Spune Ino

" Shhh ! "

" Huh ? "

Tsunade-sama tuseste . Se ridica si se uita pe geam in dreapta , stanga , sus si jos . Apoi incepe sa caute prin tot biroul .

" Uhmm ... Tsunade-sama ? Ce cautati ? "

" Pe Naruto ! Sigur e pe aici .. "

" Nu .. Naruto e la barbeque ... eu a trebuit sa plec asa ca l-am lasat singur ! " Spune Chouji .

" Ah , ok . Bine ca pleaca maine ... "

" Maine ?! Asa de repede ? " Spun eu uimita

" Da da ... am vorbit cu Raikage si a spus ca va merge acolo cu o corabie ... deci va face vreo 7 zile . Nu mai avem asa de mult timp ... trebuie sa fim siguri ca Jinchiuriki sunt in siguranta ! "

" D-d-da .. " Spun eu lasand capul in jos .

Mergem pe o insula plina cu plante medicinale . Ne impartisem si mersesem fiecare intr-o parte a insulei . Culegeam plante , cand deodata am simtit o lovitura in gat si am cazut la pamant .

_Sasuke's POV :_

Fir-ar Tobi , Madara sau cine naiba o fi el ... acum trebuie sa aduc plante medicinale .

*INTOARCERE IN TIMP*

" Vreau ochii lui Itachi ! " Spun hotarat dupa intalnirea cu Naruto si Sakura

" In sfarsit te-ai decis .. "

" Da ... "

" Bine ... o sa-ti fac transplantul dar .. trebuie sa te duci sa iei niste plante medicinale pentru a te vindeca in caz de ceva e neinregula "

" Pff .. si vrei sa fac eu asta ? "

" Eu trebuie sa ma pregatesc de razboi ... esti norocos ca am acceptat sa-ti fac transplantul " Spune Tobi .

*SFARSITUL INTOARCERII IN TIMP*

Mergeam pe partea de Est a insulei si am inceput sa culeg niste plante cand am simtit niste oameni in spatele meu . Imi activez Sharingan-ul si dau cu niste Shuriken in spate . Dar nu era nimeni .

" Haide ! N-am timp de voi ! " Strig eu . Niste oameni apar dupa cu o kunoichi cu parul roz in mana . M-am incruntat , nestiind cine e ea dar apoi mi-am dat seama , era Sakura . Am facut ochii mari apoi m-am incruntat din nou .

" Lasati-o in pace ! "

" Heh , si ea facea acelasi lucru ca tine ... toti veniti aici si luati plante de parca ar fi ale voastre ... "

" Tsk ... lasati-o in pace si nu se va intampla nimic ! "

" Nu se poate ! "

" Chidori Nagashi ! "

Am avut grija ca fulgerul sa nu o atinga pe Sakura apoi am luat-o si am dus-o intr-un loc sigur . Cand am ajuns nu am avut timp s-o las jos caci ea s-a trezit .

" Huh ? " Spune ea cu ochii intre deschisi . " Sa-Sasuke-kun ?! " Spune ea deschizand ochii . Era uimita si puteai citea asta pe fata ei foarte usor .

" Stai linistita ... esti in siguranta aici " Am lasat-o jos si apoi voiam sa plec .

" Stai ! Ce-ce vrei sa faci ? Sti de razboi nu ? "

" Nu ma intereseaza de razboiul vostru tampit ... tot ce vreau e sa scap de Konoha ! "

" Dar ... Sasuke-kun ... de ce ? De ce m-ai salvat ? "

" Nu te-am salvat ... idiotii aia ma enervau . "

" Si ... de ce ai facut asta ? Macar stiai ca ai mai scapat de cineva din Konoha ... "

" Sakura ... stai linistita ... acum nu e momentul . Trebuie sa mai astepti ... "

" Sasuke ... de ce tu intotdeauna vrei sa te razbuni ? " Spune Sakura cu lacrimi in ochi . Cand i-am vazut ochii umezi m-am intors si plecam .

" Pentru ca cineva care i-a facut rau familiei mele si celor la care tin ... trebuie sa plateasca ! "

" Dar ... dar nu tot satul i-a facut rau lui Itachi ... si chiar nu stiu ce s-a intamplat cu el dar ... stiu ca eu si Naruto te vom ajuta cu tot ce vrei- "

" Atunci ajuta-ti-ma sa distrug satul ! "

" Sasuke ... noi vrem doar sa te stim in siguranta langa noi ... in sat . Te rog vino inapoi ! "

" Sakura ... intelege ca eu nu sunt ca tine si ca Naruto ... eu sunt un razbunator ! "

" Nu ! Tu esti un shinobi fascinant , esti din clanul de elita Uchiha , arati bine ... de ce iti trebuie razbunare ? De ce ? "

" Sakura ... tu-tu ... tu chiar esti enervanta ... " Apoi am plecat .

Tsk ... astia doi mereu ma pun pe ganduri ...

_Sakura's POV :_

' Enervanta ' ... heh , este ca oara cand imi spune asa . Pana la urma , nu s-a schimbat atat de mult ... este tot Sasuke Uchiha din satul Konoha ... doar ca putin mai nebun ... totusi ... chestia cu distrugerea satului tot mai e valabila ...

Abia astept sa-i spun lui Naruto ce s-a intamplat .

" Sakuraaa ! " Aud o voce strigand . Era Ino .

" Ino .. "

" Sakura ! Esti bine ? "

" Da da ... cineva m-a ... m-a salvat ... " Spun eu zambind

" Huh ? Si de ce zambesti asa ? Era dragut ? "

Am inceput sa rad . " Da ! Foarte dragut .. si chipes ... "

" Ahh ! Uite Chouji vezi ! Ti-am spus ca tu ca barbat trebuia sa te duci singur ! "

Am ras din nou apoi m-am uitat spre soare care cobora incet ...

_' Sasuke ... te rog ... gandeste-te foarte bine ... este ceea ce faci bine ? Sau nu ? Poate ca eu si Naruto mereu iti spunem ca NU este bine ... dar niciodata nu vrei sa ne asculti ... poate ca dupa ce-ti vei implini dorinta ... vei fii fericit ? Vei zambi din nou asa de frumos cum o faceai inainte ... si nu ca acum cand zambesti cand vezi pe cineva in primejdie sau ranit ? ... sper sa-ti dai seama ca razbunarea nu e buna pentru nimeni ... ' Ma gandeam si am oftat lung ._

" Sakura .. esti bine ? "

" Da .. hai sa mergem inapoi in sat ... "

Am ajuns inapoi dar era seara .

" Tsunade-sama ! Am ajuns ! "

" Buna treaba ! Dar sa stiti ca o sa va mai trimit acolo ... acum Sakura ! Du-te la cei din echipa medicala si ajuta-i ! "

" Dar - "

" E un ordin ! "

" Bine ... ! " Voiam sa-i spun lui Naruto ce s-a intamplat dar acum nu cred ca mai am sanse ... el maine pleaca iar eu o sa trebuiasca sa stau acolo toata noaptea .


	5. Chapter 5

**I must change**

_Sakura's POV :_

" Sakura-san ! Sakura-san ! " Aud pe cineva strigandu-ma .

" Da ! " Spun eu . " Ce-ce s-a intamplat ? "

" Cred ca ati adormit ... "

" Huh ? " Am lasat un mic ras sa iasa apoi m-am uitat la ceas . " E deja 5 dimineata ? "

" Da .. "

" Scuze dar eu trebuie sa plec ... va descurcati 5 minute fara mine , nu ? "

" Nu chiar ... trebuie sa ne ajutati la ceva "

" Chiar acum ? "

" Da ... de asta v-am trezit "

" Ugh .. "

Dupa ce am terminat de carat o groaza de plante medicinale si am facut cateva leacuri , timpul a trecut . Era deja 7 dimineata ... nu cred ca-l mai prind pe Naruto .

" Vedeti ca plec putin ! " Am strigat

" Da ! "

Am inceput sa alerg spre port dar cand am ajuns acolo , nu mai era nicio corabie . Totusi am intrebat un om care parea ca lucreaza acolo .

" Uhmm ... ma scuzati ... corabia in care se afla Uzumaki Naruto a plecat ? "

" Daaa ! A plecat acum vreo ora ... "

" Perfect .. " Am spus eu in soapta . " Arigatou ! "

Omul mi-a zambit apoi eu am plecat la Tsunade-sama .

" Tsunade-sama ! "

" Ce ? "

" Lipseste o planta .. "

" Da ? ... umm .. stiam ca trebuia sa va mai trimit o data ... bine .. cheam-o pe Ino si spune-i si lui Chouji sa vina .. "

" Da ! "

M-am dus la floraria lui Ino .

" Ino ?! "

" Sunt aici , Sakura ! "

" Ne cheama Tsunade-sama ... "

" Oh , bine ... stai sa-i spun lui Too-san ca plec ! "

Ma uitam prin florarie iar ochii mei s-au oprit la narcise . Mi-am adus aminte de momentul cand Sasuke-kun era in spital iar eu si Ino i-am dus cate o narcisa . Am luat una din vaza alba si am mirosit-o . Desi nu prea avea miros , eu tot am zambit .

" Sakura .. ? "

" Da ? "

" Ce faci acolo ? "

" Uhmm .. nimic .. doar ma uitam .. "

" Oh , bine ... mergem ? "

" Da ... dar trebuie sa-l luam si pe Chouji ... "

Am iesit din florarie si mergeam spre Barbeque , locul unde sigur se afla Chouji .

" Sakura .. ? "

" Huh ? "

" De ce te-ai uitat la o narcisa ? De obicei tu te uiti la florile roz .. "

" Uhmm .. nu stiu ... pur si simplu ... asa mi-a venit "

" Sakura ... s-a intamplat ceva cand am fost pe acea insula , nu-i asa ? "

" Nu ... nu conteaza "

" Ba conteaza ... Sakura , imi poti spune ... "

" L-am intalnit .. pe ... pe ... " Aveam lacrimi in ochi , nu stiu de ce , de fiecare data cand ma gandesc la el , lacrimile incep sa curga cu nemiluita din ochii mei

" Pe cine , Sakura ? "

" Pe Sa-sasuke-kun ! " Am inceput sa plang .

" Sasuke ? Esti sigura ? "

" Sunt foarte sigura ! "

" Si-si ce ti-a spus ? "

" A spus ca nu-l intereseaza razboiul ci distrugerea Konohai ... "

Auzind aceste lucruri , Ino s-a oprit dintr-o data . Si-a pus capul in maini si a inceput sa planga .

" Ino ... ? "

" Chiar a spus asta ? "

" D-da .. "

" Nu-mi vine sa cred ca Sasuke-kun vrea sa distruga satul ... "

" Da ...dar sti ce ? " Spun eu ridicand capul si stergandu-mi lacrimile .

" Ce ? "

" De ce trebuie sa ne pese asa de mult ce face el ? El poate fi considerat un criminal ... eu nu pot sa-l iubesc pe acest Sasuke-kun , desi inima mea spune altceva , vreau sa-mi ascult creierul de data asta . Acel Sasuke Uchiha nu ar trebui sa primeasca dragostea noastra ! " Spun eu incercand sa zambesc

" Sa-kura ... "

Desi voiam sa zambesc pentru a-i da lui Ino un sentiment de confort , nu am putut si din nou fata mea a devenit posomorata si ochii mei erau indreptati spre pamant .

" Sakura ... ai dreptate ... " Spune Ino incercand si ea sa zambeasca .

" Ino ... ceea ce trebuie sa facem noi este sa incercam sa ne axam pe razboi . Suntem medici ninja asa ca trebuie sa fim mereu active ... momentan Sasuke nu vrea sa ia parte la acest razboi , asa ca ... "

" Ar trebui sa incercam sa scapam de aceste ganduri cu Sasuke-kun , care ne fac mereu sa varsam lacrimi ... "

" Exact ! Nu vrem ca in timpul razboiului sa plangem ca niste fetite indragostite ! "

" Asa e ! "

Ajungem la biroul lui Tsunade-sama .

" Tsunade-sama ! Suntem aici ! "

" Perfect ! Dar ... unde e Chouji ? "

" Chouji ! " Spun eu si Ino uitandu-ne una la alta


End file.
